


Dream

by CityofEmeralds



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buckley-Diaz family, M/M, Manicures & Pedicures, Nail Polish, buddie, but they're in love, eddie and buck aren't technically together, oblivious!buck, which is just canon!buck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityofEmeralds/pseuds/CityofEmeralds
Summary: Christopher wants to paint his nails and Buck is more than happy to help.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 18
Kudos: 368





	Dream

Buck arrived at Eddie’s house just before six o’clock. 

He had been at home, enjoying a rare day off work, when Eddie called him in a panic. 

Apparently, Eddie’s Abuela had agreed to babysit Christopher until his shift ended. Unfortunately, a call came into the firehouse just minutes before he intended to leave and Eddie needed someone to watch Christopher until he was finished. 

Buck knocked quietly on the front door and was greeted by Abuela.

“Hola, Buck. Thank you for coming to look after our Christopher.”

“It’s no problem at all. You know that I love hanging out with him. There’s no place I’d rather be right now.”

Abuela gazed at him intensely, as if peering into his soul. Buck, oblivious as ever, had absolutely no idea what that look meant. So, he shrugged his shoulders and ignored it.

“Christopher’s been in his bedroom for the past twenty minutes working on something. He said it was a surprise.”

Buck hummed, softly. 

Abuela smiled up at Buck, patting him on the shoulder as she exited the house.

Buck stood in the entryway, taking a moment to himself, before walking towards Chris’ room. He waited outside the door, knocking quietly. 

“Hey, buddy, it’s Buck. Your dad’s not home yet but he asked me to drop by ‘cause your Abuela needed to go home. Can I come in?” 

“Just a minute,” Christopher’s small voice called out. 

Buck wondered what the kid was doing. Usually, when Buck arrived at the house, Christopher barrelled out of his room at record speed in order to greet Buck.

Suddenly, the firefighter heard uneven footsteps moving towards him. 

When Christopher finally opened the door, Buck couldn’t help but stare in horror at the mess in front of him. 

Christopher’s hands were completely covered in blue paint. When he glanced around the room, he saw a corresponding bottle of blue paint that lay sideways on the desk, slowly spilling its contents onto the wooden surface. 

“What’s going on here?”

“I painted my nails!” Christopher squealed, “Do you like them?”

“C-Chris...buddy…” Buck stuttered, unsure of what to say. 

_Eddie was gonna kill him._

When Buck redirected his attention towards the child, he noticed that Chris’s smile had disappeared. Instead, he looked up at Buck with wet eyes. 

“Did I do something wrong?” He wondered, clearly not wanting to get in trouble. 

“No, kiddo, you didn’t do anything wrong, I promise. I was just surprised,” Buck said, trying his best to reassure Christopher. “Why did you decide to paint your nails?” 

“Jessica came to school with blue nails and I wanted to try it, too.”

“Oh, okay...but why didn’t you use nail polish?”

Christopher gazed up at Buck innocently and shrugged, “I didn’t have any. Daddy threw all of mommy’s nail polish away a-a-after she…after she died.”

Buck’s heart broke in half.

_He needed to fix this. Fast._

“Well then,” Buck said, confidently, “I guess we’re gonna have to drive to the store and pick some up.”

.

Buck and Christopher spent a few minutes scrubbing the blue paint off of Christopher—and his desk—before heading out. 

When the boys walked into the store, they were greeted by a sales associate who immediately directed them towards the nail polish aisle. 

Buck gazed at the shelves with a surprised look on his face.

_Geez, why were there so many options?_

“Woah…” Christopher said in amazement. Clearly, he wasn’t expecting so many different nail polishes either. 

“Alright, Chris. What colour are you gonna get?”

The eight year old scanned the shelves intently. He had an important decision to make. 

After a few minutes of deliberation, he finally settled on a dark blue polish with scattered holographic glitter. It was called _Dream._

“Good choice, bud.” 

Christopher gazed up at Buck like he hung the moon. “Thanks, Buck.”

Suddenly, Buck crouched down, so that he was eye-to-eye with Christopher. 

“Hey, Chris, can you keep a secret?” The firefighter whispered. 

Christopher nodded, vigorously. 

“When I was little, Maddie love to paint her nails and sometimes, she would paint mine, too.” Buck leaned closer to Christopher. “She taught me that the most important part of a manicure is picking a good base and topcoat.”

Christopher gasped at this new piece of information. “Can we get those, too?” He asked. 

“Of course,” Buck smiled, standing up, as he moved towards the shelves. “Let’s see what they have in stock…” 

Browsing through the bottles, it only took him a few seconds to find the desired polishes. 

“Now, you’ve gotta be careful with these. Do you know why?” 

Christopher studied the bottles closely before exclaiming, “They’re the same colour!” 

“You’re right!” Buck said, reaching towards Chris for a high five. “It’s important to read the label to make sure you’re using the right one or else the polish won’t stay on your fingers!” 

Christopher threw his head back and giggled. 

“Alright, bud, ready to go?” Buck asked, as they moved towards the checkout counter. 

“Yeah,” Chris said, softly. 

“Maybe we can pick up some food, too. I’m sure your daddy will be hungry when he gets home.”

. 

After stopping briefly at the nearest pizza place, Buck and Christopher headed home. 

The boys inhaled their dinner at lightning speed and then began the tedious process of painting their nails. 

Christopher requested that a Buck paint his nails because he, “wanted them to look good.” Initially, Buck declined, arguing that Christopher would do a great job but the kid was adamant and ultimately, Buck relented. 

First, Buck used the base coat, spreading a thin, even layer over Christopher’s small nails. Then, he unscrewed the lid and applied two coats of _Dream_ until the colour was opaque enough to add a topcoat. __

_ _It wasn’t perfect but it was pretty damn good._ _

_ _“Alright, don’t move, kid. We’ve gotta wait for it to dry.”_ _

_ _Christopher nodded, as a serious expression appeared on his face. He seemed determined to follow Buck’s instructions._ _

_ _After a few seconds, Christopher asked, “Hey, are you gonna paint your nails, too? Then we can match!”_ _

_ _Buck couldn’t refuse and so, he started the process all over again. _ _

_ _By the time he was finished applying the topcoat on his nails, Buck heard the front door open. _ _

_ _“What’s going on here?” Eddie inquired, as he entered the living room. _ _

_ _“Buck painted my nails, daddy!”_ _

_ _“Oh,” Eddie said, somewhat surprised, “I didn’t realize we had any bottles left in the house.”_ _

_ _“Ummm...you didn’t,” the firefighter jumped in, looking a little bit guilty. “Chris was trying to cover his nails with actual paint, so I figured we might as well go to the store and pick out some polish instead.”_ _

_ _Eddie gazed at Buck with tears in his eyes. Buck wasn’t sure why Eddie was so emotional...maybe it had just been a long day at the firehouse. _ _

_ _Eddie exhaled, deeply, shaking his head. After a moment of silence, he looked towards Christopher._ _

_ _“Alright, mijo, time for bed. Say goodnight to Buck.”_ _

_ _Christopher grumbled a bit, before standing up, walking towards Buck and giving him a big hug. _ _

_ _“Goodnight, Buck.”_ _

_ _“Night, bud. See you soon!” Buck said, as Christopher made his way down the hallway and into his room._ _

_ _Eddie asked Buck to wait in the living room while he made sure that Christopher got ready for bed. _ _

_ _About ten minutes later, Eddie emerged from Chris’ bedroom. _ _

_ _“Thank you for doing this,” Eddie said, his voice soft and warm. _ _

_ _“No worries. It’s always great to hang out with Christopher.”_ _

_ _He could hear Eddie sigh, “Buck, you went above and beyond today. You didn’t need to buy him nail polish just because he wanted to paint his nails but you did anyway. You care about Christopher and you don’t know how much that means to me.”_ _

_ _Buck glanced down at his dark blue nails, slightly embarrassed. He had a hard time accepting compliments. _ _

_ _“Yeah, well...you’d have done the same.” _ _

_ _Suddenly, Buck cringed, realizing that his statement didn't make sense. “I mean, if I had a kid...which I don’t. Not that I wouldn’t want one. But it’s a hypothetical situation and…” Buck smacked his hand over his mouth, physically preventing himself from talking. _ _

_ _This action earned him a hearty laugh from Eddie. _ _

_ _“Anyway, I was happy to help,” Buck said, attempting to recover from his unfortunate rambling. “He’s a great kid.”_ _

_ _“Yeah, he is, isn’t he?”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks, 
> 
> Whelp, here we are again. I'm not sure what's happening but I've written three fics for this fandom in a week. I've never done anything like this before. 
> 
> Anyway, I thought of this story while I was painting my nails earlier this week. If any of you are interested, the polish that Christopher selected can be found [here.](https://www.zoya.com/content/item/Zoya-Nail-Polish-in-Dream-ZP686.html)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> ~CityofEmeralds


End file.
